madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Faye Miller
Biography Dr. Faye Miller is a strategist for a consumer-research company. The company she works for pitched its consulting services to Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce. At a kickoff meeting Faye asked senior staffers to complete a very personal questionnaire that asks for family history, at which Don abruptly excused himself from the presentation. ("Christmas Comes But Once a Year") Once hired, Faye brought all of the young, unmarried secretaries into a focus group for Ponds Cold Cream, pretending to be a young single girl to make them feel more comfortable with spilling their secrets. The girls chat about beauty routines while Peggy and the men observe from the other side of a two-way mirror. When the conversation turns to men and rejection, the women break down into tears. ("The Rejected") Faye admitted to Don that she was not actually married, even though she wore a wedding ring. ("The Chrysanthemum and the Sword") At the after party for the CLIOs, she turned down Don, who was trying to take her home with him. ("Waldorf Stories") As Don came into work one morning, he heard Faye breaking up with a man in a phone booth. Later that day he extended an offer to go out to dinner, trying to craft it as a business dinner, Faye caught him in this tiny deceit, after which he asked her out on the following Saturday night. Faye accepted the invitation. At dinner, Faye described her father as "a handsome two-bit gangster" like Don. After dinner, Don called a taxi, and gave directions to her place. They began to kiss but while Don appeared interested in taking things further, he resisted and told her that it was as far as he could go at that time. ("The Summer Man") Don asks Faye to join him for lunch, plus an extra hour. The intentions of the meeting were to enjoy each others company rather than eat, as their food remained untouched while they spent their time in the bedroom. Don headed back into the office, and told Faye to stay at his apartment as long as she wished. Later, she takes Sally Draper to Don's apartment when requested. While Sally thinks Faye is nice, she wondered if her father was seeing her. Sally was curious about her familiarity with his apartment. When it comes time for her to return home with her mother, she makes a scene, one that neither Don nor Faye can calm. Sally runs down the hall of SCDP and falls, Megan Calvet is there to comfort her. She quietly leaves the office with her mother. Faye confesses that she feels like she failed with Don's kids since she didn't know how to comfort her. ("The Beautiful Girls") Faye met with Don after he found out that the FBI were investigating his background. Faye thinks that Don looks incredibly ill, and tells him he should go home. While trying to unlock his apartment door, two men approach him, Don frantically trying to open the door. They ask him if they were at the right address, as it turned out they were in the wrong building. Don and Faye enter his apartment, and he begins to hyperventilate. Not long after he ran into the bathroom and vomited. That evening he told her that he switched identities in Korea, something she is grateful he did. Don and Pete met at his apartment the following morning, as Faye was leaving. Don was able to eliminate the problem by having Pete drop the account from the firm. She met with Don in his office that evening and said everything would be okay. ("Hands and Knees") Faye is with Don when he answered his phone and discovers that Lucky Strike is leaving for BBDO. Don later tried to convince Faye to give up her contacts, something which she is appalled to do because of the ethical questions it raised. Returning to his apartment, she finds Faye writing a letter for him, which told him that she was able to convince Heinz to talk with Don. She is upset, but the two end up sitting together on the couch. ("Chinese Wall") Don is happy with Faye's help in SCDP's problems. She tries to contact him after he published the full page ad of "Why I'm Quitting Tobacco". She later met him in person and revealed that she had to resign from her job. Now that they were able to be together in the open, Faye suggests dinner. On her way out she stops by Peggy's office to tell her the news. Peggy was upset to hear that Faye was forced to resign, and told her that she would miss working with her. She asked if they could get drinks sometime. Faye shakes her hand and said that they may work together sometime in the future. ("Blowing Smoke") Faye greeted Don early in the morning, confident that all would go well with him at the American Cancer Society meeting and on his trip to California. Don told her that he would call when he returned. On the trip, Don proposed to Megan. He eventually called Faye when he returned to town. She was obviously upset and after a short exchange, she hung up on him and began to cry. However, prior to doing so, Faye left Don with an ominous warning that she hopes Megan understands that Don "only likes the beginning of things". ("Tomorrowland") Gallery Don and Faye in the beautiful girls.jpg|”The Beautiful Girls” Faye_Miller.jpg| Don-faye.jpg| Episode-9-faye-joan.jpg| Joan-peggy-faye.jpg| Faye_don.png| Category:Female Category:Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce